


Forging Heat

by Trashboatfics



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashboatfics/pseuds/Trashboatfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Colossus has fallen and the dust has settled, but things seem to be heating up in Zaofu. Spoiler alert: It's going to be super gay. Explicit scenes within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m heading to the Northern Air Temple with Tenzin and the other airbenders in the morning.” 

Bolin sputtered, nearly choking on the tea he was drinking. “What? Opal, we just got back to Zaofu. What about rebuilding your city? What about us?” He stared incredulously across the table as Opal ducked her head away from his gaze, her brow furrowing under the hurt in his voice. 

“Bolin, I know you were excited to start a life together. But I’m an airbender. I love my family but they can handle this without me. Rebuilding the Northern Temple took a backseat to keeping order in the Earth Kingdom, and now it is time to salvage what we can and restore an important cultural landmark for the Air Nation.” She struggled to keep the resolve in her rehearsed speech. 

“I’ll talk to Tenzin. He’ll understand that…”

“Bolin, stop. I volunteered to go. I’ve lived my whole live in Zaofu surrounded by earthbenders and rocks and metal. That’s not who I am anymore. I need to be free to find my own identity.”

“I’ll come with you! I can help, I’m sure you guys need earthbenders to…”

His voice faltered as Opal locked eyes with him. In those pale green eyes was a combination of steadfast resolve and overwhelming sadness. She didn’t have to say it, he already knew. But she said it anyways. He deserved closure, at the very least.

“I’m sorry. You will always have a special place in my heart, but I can’t give you what you want. Goodbye, Bolin.”

I’m sorry

You will always have a special place in my heart,

But I can’t give you what you want.

Goodbye, Bolin.

Those words continued to ring in his head even as Bolin hammered away at the sheets of platinum that would soon be used to rebuild the iconic petaled domes of Zaofu. It had been three weeks since Opal flew away, leaving him grounded and lost. He was happy for her, but after all he had been through, he was looking forward to a simple, undramatic life with the woman he loved. The enthusiastic optimist he used to be seemed like a distant memory. The only thing that kept him going was throwing himself into helping the Beifongs in any way he could. He caused them so much grief and had played a hand in destroying their home, helping to rebuild it was the least he felt he could do to make up for his blunders.

The loud, reverberating sound of a metal gong being struck snapped Bolin out of his trance. He hadn’t even noticed the sun slowly creeping towards the horizon. The young earthbender straightened and arched his back, reaching his arms above his head and lacing his fingers together in a supple stretch. A light groan escaped his lips as his joints cracked, beads of sweat from working in the harsh sunlight rolling off his tensed muscles. As he savored the relief of a good stretch, he began to feel as though he were being watched. He quickly put his arms down, suddenly very conscious of his exposed body. He glanced around nervously, trying to find the source of his discomfort when he locked eyes with a waving, grinning Wei Beifong. He relaxed slightly and halfheartedly returned the smile and wave.

“Why so jumpy, dude?” Bolin heard the voice behind him half a second before feeling a soft bundle thwack the back of his head. Managing to catch the towel before it hit the ground, Bolin turned to see Wing smirking at him. Bolin gave a weak smile and threw a playful punch in his direction.

“Oh you know, just keeping my guard up in case of, you know, bears or whatever” He mumbled an attempt at humor before busying himself wiping the sweat from his brow. Upon lowering the towel he noticed Wing and Wei had sidled closer, practically flanking him and each wearing a playful smirk. He couldn’t help but feel like a koala sheep being stalked by two hungry wolfbats. The twins tended to give off that kind of vibe when they were together. 

Bolin was taken by surprise as Wei slung an arm around his shoulder. “Hey man, we noticed you’ve been pretty down lately. Everything ok?”

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just, long work hours, I’m pretty tired…”

“You’re not a very good liar, Bolin.” Wing piped up. “We know you’re still bummed about Opal leaving.” 

“Yeah, I guess…” Bolin resigned.

“Why don’t you come out to the Power Disc arena tonight after dinner? We have a surprise for you.” Wei’s voice oozed mischief as he ruffled Bolin’s hair. 

Bolin gulped nervously. Or was it excitedly? Something about how Wei had said the word “surprise” stirred something in him that was both familiar and not. 

“Uhh, you guys remember I don’t metalbend right? I don’t think I’d be a very good Power Disc player.” Bolin stammered, hoping he could pull off the rising blush in his face as being due to his inability to metalbend. 

“Oh don’t worry.” Wing said, slinging his arm around Bolin’s other shoulder to mirror his twin. He leaned in slightly, his breath warm in Bolin’s ear. “You’ll do just fine.” His tone turned from brotherly joshing to a sultry, raspy whisper. Oh fuck. Bolin thought, his face flushing a bright red as he felt something stir in his pants. Ok gotta get out of here Bolin, let’s go!

“ALRIGHT sounds good guys I will see you then ok bye!” He stammered, ducking out from Wing and Wei’s arms and half power-walking, half shuffling off towards the Beifong estate.

Wing and Wei locked eyes and grinned mischievously. “You saw that half-chub he was trying to hide right?” “Of course, how could he think he could hide a monster like that? This is going to be fun…”


	2. Chapter 2

Bolin, considered “one of the family” by Suyin and Baatar, was given one of the cozy guest houses within the Beifong estate when he came to Zaofu to help rebuild the domes. Never before had he been so glad for the privacy such housing afforded as he slammed the door and sunk into a comfortable armchair with a groan. His head was racing. What could the Beifong twins possibly have that would surprise him and cheer him up? 

His wandering mind came back to Wing’s sultry voice and Wei’s fingers in his hair, and the feel of their powerful arms wrapped around his equally powerful shoulders. He thought back to the fights they had been in together, how their muscles tensed and undulated through deadly fighting stances to bend metal through sheer force. Sweat beaded on his brow despite being out of the sun and in the cool confines of his apartment and the tightness in his pants was getting unbearable. “Two birds with one stone, I guess” Bolin mumbled to himself, resolving to hop in the shower to wash away the sweat and grime and take care of this pesky problem before facing the twins again.

The soothing rattle of water hitting tile calmed Bolin’s nerves as he peeled off his sweat soaked white tanktop and stepped out of his dusty pants. As he tentatively tested the water temperature with an outstretched hand, he caught his reflection in the mirror. The young earthbender cut a ruggedly dashing figure in the rising steam. He had always been in remarkable shape, being an athlete and an actor, but the physical labor working on the domes had further sculpted his physique. Deeply tanned skin stretched over hard muscle, a strong jawline beneath a rough five o’clock shadow, and messy wind-tousled hair suited him well. He instinctively flexed and shot a wink at his reflection, a newfound burst of self-confidence surging through him. 

After sufficiently eye-fucking himself in the mirror, Bolin stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away the day’s hardships. His tensed muscles relaxed and he brushed a lock of wet hair out of his eyes, glancing down at what was now a pulsing cock at full attention. He leaned forward, bracing one arm against the wall of the shower and wrapping his free hand around his sizeable shaft. But then, a thought occurred to him. What if the twins really do want to fuck? I mean, that would certainly be a surprise… Bolin paused, hot water cascading off his back with an aching cock in his hands. I wouldn’t want to wear myself out ahead of time, but no. There is no way. It’s probably a surprise party! Or a gift! Or… I don’t know, some new technique that will finally let me figure out metalbending. Come on, Bolin. This is real life, surprise threesomes don’t just happen. This constant inner monologue kept up for several minutes before Bolin realized he had been standing in the shower, cock in hand, for an absurdly long time. The Beifongs would be expecting him around for dinner soon. He sighed deeply and quickly turned the shower to cold, shaking his head vigorously to dispel the homoerotic fantasy that had been playing in his head. Whatever is going on, I’ll take care of this after dinner. Successfully talking down his erection, he quickly pulled on a clean pair of pants and tunic and hurried off to the main hall of the estate.


	3. Chapter 3

Bolin managed to make it to his seat at the Beifong family dinner table just before the food started rolling out. “Bolin! I was worried you weren’t going to make it. Wing said you were working awfully hard out there in that heat. I wish you would take it easy.” Su’s matronly fretting brought a smile to Bolin’s face. 

“Sorry I made you worry. I promise I’ll be alright! You guys are so nice to me, giving me that awesome house and insisting I eat your amazing food. If I didn’t work hard to repay the favor I would like, die of guilt.” Bolin replied, emphasizing his hyperbolic speech by clutching in at his chest. 

“Well we wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Wei spoke. Bolin glanced across the table and locked eyes with the metalbender, his coy smile sending a slight shiver down Bolin’s spine. 

“Uhh, no! That would be… that would be bad. Dying is bad.” Bolin stammered, grabbing his glass of water and gulping it down to distract himself from his wandering thoughts. Fortunately, the clank of a plate being set down in front of him gave him something else to turn his attention to. The chef rattled off tonight’s entre, describing the ingredients with exquisite detail. Bolin pretended to pay attention, nodding along when the rest of the table did. 

“You outdid yourself yet again! Thank you chef.” Suyin’s approval was the go-ahead to dig in, and Bolin did so enthusiastically. He listened intently to the discussion around the table, hoping that maybe one of the other Beifongs was in on whatever the twins had planned. Huan was discussing his latest art project with Su, who nodded along and offered her feedback. Nothing of interest to Bolin there. 

“So what are you two up to tonight?” Bataar addressed his twin sons. Bolin tuned in, keeping his eyes on his plate. 

“We’ve got some organizing to do in the Power Disc shed.” Wing replied monotonously. 

Maybe that’s what they want with me. Help with moving stuff or whatever. That made sense. There were probably heavy boxes of sports equipment they wanted help with. Not much of a surprise, but helping others did make him happy. He was about to accept that explanation when Wei responded,

“We’ve got some pretty big packages to get in the back door.” Bolin sputtered, choking on the bit of fish he had just swallowed. Simultaneously hacking and blushing, he resorted to once again chugging from his glass of water. 

“You ok buddy?” Wing asked. Bolin took a deep breath before looking his way. He cleared his throat a few more times and smiled.

“Yeah, I’m good. Sorry, I swallowed wrong I guess.” 

“Swallowing problems huh? That’s a shame.” Wing responded with a wink. Bolin clenched his jaw and went completely red. 

What is wrong with this family?! Is nobody else hearing this? Am I going insane? 

“Bolin, you don’t look so good. Are you ok?” Su’s concerned voice broke his thoughts. 

“Yeah! I’m fine, really.” He managed to compose himself and give a reassuring smile. 

“That’s good, because we could use your help handling those packages tonight.” 

FUCK.

“Uh, yeah ok. I can do that. What’s…. in the packages?” Bolin offered tentatively.

“New scoreboard parts. There were some electronics we needed to order from Republic City and they just got here today. We have a workshop in the back of the equipment shed but the door is pretty narrow and we could use some help getting the boxes in.” Wing explained. 

Bolin further relaxed. You’re being ridiculous. There’s a reasonable explanation after all. “Yeah, I can definitely help out.” Wing and Wei thanked him and continued idly chatting with their father.

Yeah, just helping some friends with some heavy lifting. Two big, muscular… athletic… incredibly hot friends. Play it cool, Bolin. You got this. 

The rest of the meal went by without incident. The plates were cleared and everyone got up to go their separate ways. At the door, Bolin felt a sudden hot breath on the back of his neck. “See you soon, Bolin.” It was hard telling which twin had uttered the low whisper into his ear as they were both very close behind him. The light touch of fingertips trailing just above his pantline sent a jolt of sensation through his entire body, but as he turned to face the culprit, both twins had vanished. 

Ohhhhh FUCK.


	4. Chapter 4

The heat of the day still lingered despite the sun’s absence and the air felt heavy and thick as Bolin silently made his way to the Power Disc arena. He felt almost electric, hyper aware of his surroundings and breathing shallow, tentative breaths. Wing and Wei Beifong, metalbending prodigies and Zaofu’s finest athletes, had a “surprise” waiting for him at his destination. He paused for a while at the metal gazebo he had frequently sat in with Opal, reflecting on his current situation. He was heartbroken when she left, and here he was feeling an overwhelming sense of attraction to her brothers. He had convinced himself that the twins’ surprise was going to be disappointing; they simply wanted help carrying boxes and assembling machinery. But even so, how was he going to live with seeing these two men every day, men who brought a flush to his face and an unbearable tightness in his pants? Was this a fleeting crush, or would he have to deal with something much more intense? 

For a moment, Bolin was sure time was standing still, giving him an eternity with his thoughts. A light breeze snapped him out of his trance, cooling his sweat-beaded brow. He had to get up and face the twins, the rest would work itself out. That was what he repeated to himself a few times before standing and finishing the trek to Wing and Wei’s domain. 

Bolin’s heart hammered in his chest as he approached the brothers lounging at the side of the arena. Wing sat with one leg dangling over the pit and the other folded underneath him, leaning back and gazing up into the night sky. Wei stood close by, standing relaxed with his hands on his hips. The moonlight through the clouds cast a soft bluish light onto the scene that somehow calmed Bolin. He took a deep breath, smiled, and stepped out of the shadows.

“Hey guys!” He exclaimed with a cheery wave. The twins turned their attention to him and suddenly the calm and confidence was gone. He balked under their piercing gazes and mischievous grins. With a gulp, he stammered out “Ss..ooo.. uh, what’s up?” Wing deftly popped off the ground and onto his feet while Wei placed a hand gently on Bolin’s shoulder.

“You seem nervous. It’s ok man, we’re not going to hurt you.” Wei reassured.

“Unless you’d like us to.” Wing had sidled up behind Bolin, placing his hands firmly around Bolin’s hips. 

“Come on Wing, we don’t want to scare the poor guy off!” Wei playfully nudged at his brother. 

Bolin couldn’t take it anymore. “OK OK OK STOP.” He shook himself free of the brothers’ grasp, shaking his head and flailing his arms vigorously. “I can’t handle this anymore. I need to know exactly what is going on! You guys are driving me crazy with your vague innuendos, so out with it. What exactly do you want with me???” 

The twins seemed momentarily taken aback by this outburst. They looked at each other for a moment, appearing for all the world as if they were having a telepathic conversation. They nodded simultaneously and Wei broke the silence first.

“We’re sorry Bolin, you’re right. We should have been more straightforward with you.”

Wing picked up the conversation seamlessly where his brother had left off, “We think you are incredibly attractive and we would like to have crazy rough sex with you in that supply shed.” He pointed matter-of-factly to the shed at the other end of the arena.

“So what do you say?” Wei continued. There was a brief, heavy pause, the tension of the situation wafting almost tangibly through the air. 

Bolin sighed heavily, and then chuckled. “Well shit guys, why didn’t you just say so? I’ve been going insane all day.” The three men relaxed, a light sigh of relief rippling through each of them.

“Heh, sorry man. We just loved seeing you squirm. You’re cute when you’re nervous.” Wei shot him a devious wink which Bolin countered with a playful punch to the arm.

“You guys are assholes. Well then, to the shed?” Bolin replied, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. Now that he knew what was coming, his jittery nervousness was replaced with a cool confidence. For the first time that day he allowed his mind to be overcome with animalistic lust, and it showed in his face. The sudden intensity of Bolin’s gaze sent a shiver down Wei’s spine and for a moment the roles were reversed. Wing and Wei shared another all too stereotypical twin glance and smiled nervously at each other. Their plan had worked and they managed to lure the powerful lavabender into their grasp. The reality of the situation set in, and the atmosphere took a sudden shift from playful to incredibly sexual. The three men made their way quickly and silently to the supply shed.

Once inside, Wing locked the door behind them and Wei flicked on the light. The workshop area was lined on one wall with work benches covered in various electronic equipment and tools, and on the opposite wall were a few old couches and end tables holding empty drink cans and Earth Kingdom magazines. On the far end a wall scattered with posters separated the workshop from the storage area. 

“This feels more like a clubhouse than a storage shed.” Bolin remarked. 

“Pretty much. This is the only place in Zaofu we can go to get any privacy. This is our domain, nobody bothers us here.” Wei responded. 

“Perfect.” Bolin slowly pulled his shirt off over his head, taking his time and making sure his muscles flexed with every movement. This action elicited a soft, low moan from one of the twins. His shirt fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. This is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the point in the story where things get explicit. Turn back now before it's to late... late... late... *echoes into the void*

In the dusty, softly-lit comfort of Wing and Wei Beifong’s Power Disc shed, three powerful, muscular earthbender men were about to get physical. The moment Bolin had his shirt off, the twins sprang into action. Wei roughly grabbed Bolin by his hips and pulled him in close, following this rough action with a soft kiss to his neck. Bolin let a low groan rumble through his chest, tugging upward at Wei’s shirt in a silent plea to remove it. Wei obliged immediately while Wing sidled up behind Bolin, slowly gliding a hand across his hip and down to gently grope at the sizable bulge in his pants. Wing ground his own hardening cock against Bolin’s backside, brushing his free hand lightly across Bolin’s chest. 

Having made short work of undressing, a now fully nude Wei continued trailing his lips down Bolin’s neck while Wing fished his cock out, freeing it from its constrictive cloth prison. Bolin was now sandwiched between the two twins, hard abs pressing against his own muscular physique and throbbing cocks grinding against his hips and ass. His low groans took on a desperate whining pitch as he grasped Wing’s hand and wrapped it around his cock, arching his back and pressing himself harder against Wing’s hips. 

“Easy there, big guy.” Wei rasped, grasping the back of Bolin’s head and lacing his fingers through his hair. “Let’s take our time, yeah?” Bolin nodded weakly and Wei followed up with a deep, hard kiss, snaking his tongue into Bolin’s mouth. Bolin shuddered and threw his arms around Wei’s shoulders, digging his nails into his back as he returned the impassioned kiss. Wing took this opportunity to undo Bolin’s pants completely, dropping them around his ankles and proceeding to remove his own clothes. 

The three men now stood naked in the dim artificial light of the workshop. Wei continued tongue wrestling with Bolin as Wing explored the lavabender’s body with his hands, groping his tightly muscled ass and delicately brushing his fingers against his lower back. Bolin was practically shuttering by now with Wei’s lips on his own and Wing sending electric jolts through his body with his soft touches. He was like putty in the twins’ hands, willing to do anything to end this torment and get his dick into their bodies. 

Sensing that their lover was at his breaking point, the twins made their next move. Wing detached himself from behind Bolin, giving him one last firm ass squeeze on his way. Wei gently nudged Bolin backwards a few paces until the backs of his knees hit the edge of a couch. Wing pushed firmly on his shoulders and, getting the hint, Bolin slumped backwards into the couch. The twins sunk to their knees and crept forward, flanking him on either side with a hunger in their eyes that Bolin liked the sight of. He leaned back into the couch, wiggling his hips down to the edge. Wing’s tongue was the first to touch Bolin’s hard, throbbing cock, giving it a long broad lick from base to tip. “Uhhhhnnffff….” Bolin grunted, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Fuck, that feels amazing.” Wei joined in soon after, and the actions of the twin’s tongues seemed perfectly synched to send waves of hot pleasure through Bolin’s body. 

Bolin closed his eyes and sunk further into the couch, hitting a state of complete relaxation and pleasure. His anxieties seemed like a distant, hazy memory despite having been a nervous wreck not long ago. He took in everything, the feeling of two hot, wet tongues gliding over his cock, the musky smell of sweat and testosterone rolling off his twin lovers, the lingering taste of Wei’s lips on his own. For a while this perfect moment stretched into the night, but eventually the twins pulled themselves away from Bolin’s erection. He snapped back to reality and sat upright as the twins pulled themselves to their feet. 

“You have a choice now, Bolin.” Wing spoke. “Which one of us would you like to blow, and which one of us would you like to fuck you?”

Bolin gulped and shuddered with excited anticipation, and found himself once again thinking,

Ohhhhh FUCK.


	6. Chapter 6

Between the throbbing in his chest and the throbbing between his legs, poor Bolin was having a very hard time thinking straight. How had he even gotten here, to this point in his life, boning his ex-girlfriend’s twin brothers? Is that a normal thing that happens to people? His mind was racing, but there was a task at hand. A choice to make. 

Bolin sucked in a deep breath to steady himself and leaned forward, bracing his elbows against his knees as he contemplated his next move. His attention of course was drawn to the cocks of the men before him who, despite being identical twins, packed very different equipment below the belt.

Wing’s cock was undoubtedly longer, with a slight downward curve. Wei’s hung shorter and straighter, but boasted a decently impressive girth. His choice seemed obvious.

He cleared his throat and looked up, locking eyes with Wing. With a tremendous effort to ensure his voice didn’t crack or falter, he spoke. “Wing, I’ll take you behind. And Wei,” his gaze shifted to the other twin, “I want you in my mouth.” 

The twin’s faces cracked into the mischievous smiles Bolin had become accustomed to that day. “Perfect!” Wing purred. Wei offered Bolin his hand and gently pulled him up off the couch, taking his spot and settling in. Bolin sunk slowly to his knees, placing his hands tentatively on Wei’s thighs. Wei’s brow furrowed into a concerned expression, sensing that Bolin seemed a bit on edge. 

“Everything ok man? Are we moving too fast?”

“No! No not at all it’s just…” Bolin stammered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “This is my first… with guys I mean. I don’t want to disappoint…” he was cut short as Wing knelt down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t you worry about that. Just let us know if you need to stop or slow down or anything. You’re in control here.” He offered a genuine smile and Bolin visibly relaxed, returning the smile and turning his attention back to the thick, stiff task at hand. He moved in closer to Wei, putting his hands to the floor and shifting his knees back and his ass up into a position conducive to being spitroasted by a gorgeous pair of earthbending athletes. He shifted his gaze up to lock eyes with Wei, who smiled and twined his fingers gently through Bolin’s thick hair. 

“Don’t strain yourself. Take it nice and slow.” Wei instructed. Bolin nodded. His heart pounding in his ears, he leaned forward, tongue slowly venturing out and brushing against the hard cock in front of him. Wei let out a soft encouraging moan, prompting Bolin to lean further in, putting more pressure into the slow, broad lick all the way up to the tip, already glistening with precum. He opened his mouth wider, and tilted his head forward, bringing the head of Wei’s cock into his mouth. He closed his lips around it, tonge still protruding slightly, and slowly worked his way down Wei’s length until the tip brushed against the back of his throat. Sputtering slightly, he withdrew and began again, getting a feel for how much he could comfortably fit before his gag reflex kicked in. 

“You’re doing great.” Wei commended in a deep groan, ruffling Bolin’s hair encouragingly. Now that he was getting his rhythm, Wing shifted up behind him, placing his hands gently on his hips and massaging his taught ass muscles with his thumbs. 

“I’m going to get started back here. Try to relax, and let me know if it hurts.” Wing said. He kept one hand steady on Bolin’s hip and slicked the fingers of his other by sucking them briefly. He worked slowly and gently, sliding an index finger up along Bolin’s taint and eliciting an excited shutter. He pushed against Bolin, feeling him tense at the unfamiliar touch. “Shhh… easy big guy.” He rumbled soothingly, using his free hand to gently rub Bolin’s lower back. This loosened him up and he relaxed against Wing’s fingers, allowing him to slide one, then two fingers in. Bolin groaned around the cock in his mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head. Wing worked expertly at relaxing and opening Bolin up, reveling in the soft noises he made as he grew more and more acquainted with Wei’s manhood. “Alright, I’m going in now. Are you doing ok?” 

Bolin, unable to tear himself away from Wei, offered Wing a thumbs up and an enthusiastic groan. Wing adjusted his position and guided his cock against Bolin’s waiting ass. There was little resistance as he thrust his hips forward, sheathing himself completely inside Bolin, who let loose a loud, high-pitched whine of pleasure. 

It wasn’t long before the three men fell into a pleasant rhythm. Bolin had conquered his gag reflex and found that he could take Wei entirely into his mouth, but he prefered working the tip and broadly swiping his tongue up and down the shaft. Wei had no major complaints with that plan. Wing began with short, shallow thrusts but was building up to a harder, rougher pace, digging his fingers into Bolin’s hips. 

“B… Bolin…” Wei gasped, his fingers tightening their grip on Bolin’s hair. “I’m really close…” he tugged gently on Bolin’s hair, attempting to pull him off. Bolin gave a short whine of protest and looked up at Wei pleadingly. Wei got the hint and chuckled softly. “Alright man, have it your way.” Bolin took Wei completely in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around its base and sucking roughly. Wei tensed, arching his back and thrusting his hips forward involuntarily with a rough groan as he came, shooting a hot load straight into Bolin’s throat. He gulped it down and released Wei’s cock, taking a deep breath as he did. Wei sunk back into the couch with a satisfied sigh, patting Bolin’s head affectionately. 

Without the distraction of a cock in his mouth, Bolin fully realized how amazing the cock in his ass felt. Wing accompanied each thrust with a soft grunt, throwing his entire weight into his hips roughly pounding forward. Wing leaned over Bolin, resting on top of him and bracing himself with a hand on the floor. With his other hand he reached around and grasped Bolin’s erection lightly, feeling it pulse between his fingers. 

“Ahh.. Wing.. fuck…” Bolin stuttered, trying to articulate his thoughts. 

“Are you going to come for me, Bolin?” Wing rumbled lowly into his ear. Wing’s tone sent a shiver down Bolin’s spine in the best sort of way. 

“I.. hng… y.yess….” Bolin quietly whined. “P… please Wing….” Bolin shifted back into Wing’s hips, his whole body shaking with the need for release. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Wing tightened his grip on Bolin’s cock and shifted the weight of his hips downward, putting pressure on Bolin’s prostate while pumping his erection. Bolin sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth and tried to stifle a shriek as he came harder than he ever had in his life. His eyes rolled back and he panted roughly, shaking on all fours as burst after burst of cum splattered onto the floor. Bolin’s clenching muscles and heaving body soon sent Wing over the edge as well and he thrust hard and deep into Bolin, grasping his hips and pulling him in roughly with a feral snarl as he came. He finished with a few more long, deep thrusts and then withdrew, wiping a hand across his sweat-beaded forehead. 

Wing and Bolin paused for a moment on the floor, panting heavily to catch their breath. Wei patted the spot next to him on the couch and broke the silence. “Come on up here Bolin. You did great.” He smiled and helped Bolin clamor up and then fall with a thud down onto the couch. Wing pulled himself up and sat on the other side, slinging an arm across Bolin’s broad shoulders with a contented sigh. 

“I’d say so. How about you, bro? How are you feeling?”

Bolin smiled and nodded weakly, still having a bit of trouble speaking properly. “I… great. Very…. ooohf.” He slumped over and rested his head on Wing’s chest, placing a hand on Wei’s thigh and rubbing it affectionately. Wei snuggled in and put his head on Bolin’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Very ooohf indeed.” Wei responded, nuzzling against Bolin’s neck. 

The three men sat in companionable silence for a while, catching their breath and snuggling against each other. Bolin let his mind drift. This was certainly the nicest “surprise” he had ever gotten, despite all the torment it took to get there. It definitely took his mind off of… what was he sad about? Oh yeah, Opal. Opal left. He looked to his left and to his right at the Beifongs slowly dozing off with their arms wrapped around him. 

“I think I’ll be alright…” he murmured to himself, settling back into the couch and closing his eyes. 

Then, a knock came at the door. 

Ohhhhh FUCK.


End file.
